Thicker Than Water
by NekoXMimi
Summary: Sequel to Innocence. Mute meets the Cullens and finds true family, but there is an unwelcome interference. Read Innocence before this one!
1. Chapter 1

(Mute)

I'm going to lie here and wait for death to find me.

Ha. Looks like I found a loophole in our little agreement. I can't keep my heart beating when its halt is inevitable, can I? I reckon my number's up, easily. I cough as the smoke from the fire fills my shredded lungs. The pile of smouldering ash gives off a strange, incense-like scent. The ash of my enemy.

I thought it was just like any other vampire. Obviously it was different- blood-red eyes and no fangs, not your average suckhead. But I underestimated the strength, the speed, and the complete immunity to silver and garlic. I paid a heavy price for that.

I had to cleave as hard as I could into the cold, diamond-hard skin, slicing the muscled man into smaller and smaller pieces. Even then the cold lumps of flesh struggled to pull themselves together, the vampire re-assembling himself, grinning in triumph. And then he got his arms around her ribs.

The worst sound in the world is probably that of your own bones snapping. I should know, I've heard it many times. I won, eventually. Set the bastard on fire and watched him burn, but I'm in too much pain to gloat. Not like me at all.

I knew at once as I curled up next to the cosy little fire that engulfed my enemy that something was wrong. Sure, my bones will heal in several hours, but if they aren't in roughly the correct position they have no sense of direction whatsoever. I know I'm going to die. And I'm embracing that fact, because let's face it; it sucks to be me. I don't want to be me anymore- some test-tube-grown freak with patchwork DNA, born to fight and obey- a soldier created by suckheads to fight suckheads. Ironic that I should grow up to hunt them down.

As I lie, coughing up more blood, I stare at the human girl my enemy was sucking the life from before I arrived. Her head lolls sickeningly, her neck broken and all the blood drained from her body. A woman of barely twenty, with a family and friends and loves and hopes and fears. I know this much about the strange, cold vampire; he may not have been like the creatures I hunted alongside Blade, but they're still the same. Both reek of human blood. Both take life without a second thought. Both are heartless, cruel monsters, and my only regret is that I'll never live to see the next smouldering pile of ash.

Vampires, in one way or another, have taken everything away from me. The life I might have had. My best friend. The man I loved. I'm not naïve enough to believe that Whistler and Blade are going to be around forever, or that they will die of natural causes. At least now I don't face an eternity of watching everyone around me die while I just keep on trucking, nineteen forever. At least now there will be peace.

But, dude. An old warehouse in Seattle while I bleed to death from the inside? There are cooler ways and places to die. I didn't even get here in time to save the girl. And as for Blade, I hope he finds out what happened one day. I don't want him to think I've abandoned him. Sure, that was the original idea, one year later I find myself dreaming of going home. I miss him and Whistler badly. They were all I had. Now I have nobody. I'm dying alone.

I can feel it now. It's like being slowly sucked away from the fibres of my flesh. Not unpleasant, but not a barrel of laughs either. I quickly shut my eyes and conjure up Scud's face in my brain. I want him to be the last thing I think about.

"Carlisle! Come quickly!"

Oh, my god. I never thought there would be a chance for me beyond the pearly gates, but if that isn't the voice of an angel I don't know what is. A man's voice, clear and heartbreakingly musical. That will do nicely. I smile slightly as I begin to slip further away into oblivion. "Oh, no you don't, Mute. Keep going. Keep your heart beating. Keep your promise." My brow furrows in confusion. Why? Don't they want me in heaven? I can understand why not, but why is there an angel at my side if I'm not going to heaven? My eyes flicker open weakly and I'm more convinced than ever that the man I'm looking at is a divine creature. Wow. What a face.

Perfect eyes of liquid gold burn into mine, set in a perfect, pale face that is framed with wavy auburn hair. The angel's face is creased with worry. I want to touch his cheek, but it hurts to move.

It hurts.

FUCK, it hurts! Ow! As the shock wears off my body begins to register the immense pain in my torso. I whimper and bite down hard on my lip. Little by little, like an ingrown nail, I can feel two of my shattered ribs slicing into my lungs. A cold, hard hand wraps around mine, and I grip it tightly. The pain is good, I guess. It's keeping me on the ball. I need to stay awake- I'm scared if I slip into darkness the angel will leave my side, and I'll be alone again. "I won't leave you." He insists as I open my eyes again. That's one good thing, I guess. "Carlisle? Morphine?"

Why would a guardian angel need bloody morphine? I think, frustrated, but when the pain relief comes it's more than welcome. I close my eyes as practiced hands check me over.

"Can you breathe in for me?" Another beautiful voice chimes. I obey, sucking air through my nostrils and moaning slightly at the sharp pain the movement provokes. Suddenly my eyes snap open again and I sit up suddenly. Vampires. Another new smell, however. Like the man I had killed moments before, they have a sharp, sweet scent, but without the metallic smell of human blood in their pores. The scent was warmer, muskier. Like the blood of some kind of animal. I try to slap the pale hands away, dizzy and afraid, but the first man pushes me down again.

"Listen, Mute. We're not something you have encountered before. We do not feed on humans. We hunt animals, instead. I think you know when you're being lied to." He says as my lip curls in disbelief. "We do not want to be monsters. Now hold still. You've been pretty badly damages." I stare up at him and nod. I can see nothing but pure sincerity in those golden eyes. "Don't be alarmed, but I can read your thoughts." My eyes widen.

"How can you tell me to not be alarmed by that?" I yelp hoarsely. This is turning out to be a freaking weird day. The other man, his blonde hair falling in his face a little, speaks to me for the first time. He radiates a calm purposefulness, though not without a great amount of compassion.

"My name is Carlisle, this is my son Edward. Try not to speak. I'm going to have to reset three of your ribs. Two are damaging your lungs and one is heading for your heart, and I doubt even you will survive that." He says.

_Ok. _

"She's ready." Edward murmurs. I hear the footsteps of a third person enter the cavernous room. "Jasper, you're needed."

Suddenly, and certainly against my better judgement, I feel completely and utterly relaxed. I sigh contentedly.

"Wow, this morphine is really-" My mindless burbling is broken off as with a snapping crunch my ribs are realigned. My fingers lock around the stone-cold hand of Edward and I hiss in protest.

"Shh. It's all over now." He murmurs. I begin to slip away again, but this time it's warm and fuggy and comforting. Just sleep. I feel warm and safe, like the nights when I've curled up in my hammock with my threadbare old rabbit, and Blade thought I was sleeping when really I was completely aware of him sitting in the shadows. Watching over me.

My eyelids begin to close, and I watch for a few fleeting seconds the three beautiful faces looking down at me. I'm not afraid anymore, because now I have my trio of angels.

I'm protected.


	2. Chapter 2

(Renesmee)

I look upon the sleeping face of the girl that my aunt predicts will become like a sister to me. She looks around the same age- or rather, the same level of development- as I do. Eighteen, nineteen, just newly plunged into adulthood, her body short but lean and toned under the scruffy band t-shirt and jeans she wears. I'm six years and four months old, yet I look around that age. Soon my accelerated growth will stop, and I'll face a blissful eternity with my family and my best friend, Jacob Black, along with the other werewolves of the Quileute tribe. And now, it seems, this girl, Mute.

A year back, my aunt, Alice, had a vision of the future. It wasn't as clear and precise as they usually are, probably down to Mute being unlike anything else, a mismatch of humanus nocturne, human and artificial DNA. But a few things were clear. She would become my closest friend, and her life would be forever intertwined with ours… for better or for worse.

Once Dad had sensed her waking up he allowed me to touch her and send her the mental images of our story. Some parts I was not alive to experience, obviously; such as my mom and dad meeting and falling in love while Mom was still human, but I tried my best. Dad says she is accepting of what we are. I hope so. Collecting bits and pieces from her past, Dad has attempted to tell us a rough idea of what she has been through up to now. I feel sorry for her, the stuff she's been through.

Jacob puts a protective arm around me. I sigh inwardly. He doesn't like me going near the girl, saying that the unfamiliar scent puts him on edge. I stare at her face, willing her to wake up.

_Wake up. Wake up Mute._

Her eyes slowly open and she looks around blearily. I grin at her. She raises an eyebrow.

"So, you must be Nessie the brain invader." Her voice has a British accent with a soothing edge to it. I nod; smiling what I hope is a welcoming smile. Her eyes are a wolfish yellow and her canines are a little longer than average. Her chin-length black hair is shot through with purple and Celtic tattoos entwine up her arms. Cool.

Obviously, Jacob doesn't think so. He tenses. Everything about the girl screams trouble.

Her eyes scan the room, the faces of my family. They're narrowed in suspicion, but she's not in fight mode. Yet. Esme, my grandmother, looks delighted at the prospect of another little waif and stray to take under her wing, but there is a cloud of tension over the company. "The vampire I killed… He wasn't a friend of yours by any chance was he?"

"Not as such…" Says grandpa Carlisle. I sense there's something more to the story. Was the vampire that almost killed Mute someone we knew? "His name was Felix. He was a member of the Volturi… the coven that wanted to eliminate Renesmee after her birth." Mute hisses.

"Good riddance, then. By the sound of it they're a bunch of…" Suddenly her eyes widen. "Oh crap."

"Exactly." Says Dad. I get what they're getting at. The Volturi now have another excuse to launch a campaign against my family… even if they did not decide to place their accusing fingers on us, Mute would never survive against them. Sure, she had strength enough to fight, and she could heal, but she was still flesh and blood and bone… I thought of her facing a small figure shrouded by fuzzy memory… Writhing in pain before Jane's malicious glare…

"I'm sorry. Edward, Carlisle, Jasper. I totally appreciate what you've done for me, and I would like to stay awhile, I really would. But I can't bring this upon your family." My uncle, Emmett, laughs.

"Let them come!" He booms. Mute shakes her head and gets unsteadily to her feet. She picks up the battered rucksack that Dad had brought in with her and makes shakily through my crowded family towards the door.

"You've brought my motorbike with me, I assume?" I hear her say as she places a hand on the door.

"Yes. But Mute, please, consider staying. The Volturi are dangerous." Grandpa Carlisle pleads softly. I see my mom, Bella, and my aunt, Alice at the back of the throng of vampires gently coaxing the girl to stay.

"What's wrong?" Mom asks. Alice shakes her head, confused.

"Her whole future has just disappeared. It was fuzzy before but now… now I can't see a thing." There's an oiled creak as Mute pulls the door open. I push past Emmett to see her standing in the doorway. Seth, Jacob's right-hand werewolf, is standing on the other side of the door, his hand still lifted in the obvious act of ringing the doorbell. His jaw hung slack as he stared at Mute. I move forward again, worried that Seth might be alarmed at the newcomer.

"Why is that boy staring at me?" Mute asks. I look up at my Dad for reassurance. His face beams with barely controlled happiness. Far behind Seth, Leah, his sister, stares at her brother in horror.

(Leah)

No. Not Seth too. This can't be happening. I can't watch this.

The freak that the fortune-teller had predicted stares back my brother, eyebrow raised. She hasn't got it yet. She doesn't understand how she's now taken away my little brother. Not yet.

But I hate her for it already.


	3. Chapter 3

(Jacob)

And so it begins.

Seth is completely besotted with the weird girl. Thing is, nearly everyone else is too- Quileute and Cullen alike have accepted Mute into our weird little family without a second thought. But there are shadows of doubt surrounding our new addition.

The Volturi will come. That is certain, even though for some reason Alice can't see a damned thing. Once again Carlisle is sending out a calling to his buddies. We're once again building our army. Once again we prepare for a fight we can't win.

I'm not the only one that, despite our tight pack connection, is uneasy about the newcomer. It might just be a mixture of jealousy and resentment, but Leah refuses to go near Mute. She'll hardly give her the time of day.

Don't get me wrong, I like the kid. Renesmee loves her; they're as thick as thieves and just as much trouble. But she's bringing doom upon us all. Though I wouldn't want to be a bloodsucker on the end of that sword. Mute's crazy, completely off the wall. She was born, raised and lives to fight. A day without a sparring match and she's bored. And when she's bored she tends to climb things she shouldn't, or pick fights with Paul. It drives Seth insane trying to run around after her. And of course, Renesmee follows wherever she goes, which drives me equally up the wall. Renesmee seems a bit more breakable than Mute.

It's been a month now but for some reason only the Amazons, Tanya's family and the Irish coven have turned up. Not good enough. Demetri is still in action. Alice is almost totally blinded. Despite all the running about in the woods Seth and I do with our imprintees, I look at him and see my own terrified worry reflected back at me.

Seth has extra stuff to worry about. Mute has only just got used to having a devoted protector by her side, and she's still obsessed with that guy. What was his name? Sud? Scrud? Whatever. All I know is that whatever happened, Seth has black rings around his eyes every morning, from being up all night.

Listening to her cry in her sleep.

All I know is that whatever happens, all of us will be bound to protect her. And she will fight beside us.


	4. Chapter 4

(Mute)

I've taken to sleeping sitting up, sword beside me.

Don't ask me why. I just feel like I need to stay ready for action. Ready for a fight. But in contrast to the fear for myself that has gripped me for a year, I now have a new fear. It's sits inside me like ice. The fear for my new family- for that is what they have become to me. A month now we have waited, desperate for news of the Volturi's plans. Nothing.

Alice has only picked up a few whispers here and there. They've been very careful to move themselves around her gift. We have nothing solid to build a defence on. If only I had killed Demetri, their pet tracker.

There is a new figure among their ranks, Alice says, but he is hidden. Perhaps he has a special talent, something they will use against us. Why else would they be so careful to hide him?

My worried thoughts turn to Seth. At first I was irritated with his dogged worship of me. Imprinting. Huh. Every time I sparred with Emmett, every time I climbed a cliff that was maybe a teeny bit dangerous, he had a heart attack.

I got to know him and he wormed his way into my heart. His smile, his happy aura, running alongside his wolf form at night and his complete devotion to my happiness is an intoxicating mixture. We almost kissed today… of course, I pushed him away and teased him for his "Seth-Breath". Truth is, every time I try to love Seth the way my heart wants to, my mind pushes Scud into my brain like a hammer and nail…

I slip into sleep and the nightmares start.

I can't make any sense of them at all. They're all looming shapes and garish, bloody red and screeching. That just adds to the terror that chokes me, lost in the sea of confusion and pain. The voices of the people I have lost and left behind echo through my skull.

"I'm sorry!" I sob as their faces, shadowed and yelling, appear in front of me. Suddenly there is a cold restraint wrapping around my wrist and I yell. Slamming back into consciousness I strike out but another cold hand wraps around my fist. Gently but firmly my hand and wrist are held in a stony cold grip.

"Oh, god- Esme, I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?" She shakes her head and I use my freed hand to quickly wipe away the tears. I could see the motherly face of Esme Cullen, full of compassion and worry. I hate that- she's got a whole family to worry about, I'm not worth her love. She sees me as another one of her waifs and strays, despite the heartbeat. I'm not worthy of that- I may have brought death upon every Cullen in the house. They may all deny it but I see it in their faces- we're going to meet a fight, one way or another. Probably one that we won't win, even with all the reinforcements that have been arriving, such as Tanya and her coven. I find it hard to not get my sword out on the vamps who aren't as restrained as the Cullens and their family, but the ones who don't look down their noses at me have good hearts,

They'll die too. It's all my fault.

I thank Esme for waking me up and eventually convince her that I'm ok. I look out of the window of the bedroom that used to be Edward's and see dawn's pink flares light the sky. I need Seth, now. He's down on the reservation for once. Maybe he's out with Sam's pack as well as his own. I can find him.

From the long couch, to the windowsill to the tree outside. All of this takes about three seconds. I don't want to take the sensible way, I can't be bothered to face the Cullen's concern. I love them all but I'm not used to being treated like a fragile object. Blatantly I'm not as I swing and jump from tree to tree. It'll take ages to get to Seth this way but I need the time to think.

Suddenly I discover exactly why I shouldn't stand on rotten branches.

I would have easily been able to save myself but I'm too far away from the other branches, so I close my eyes and wait for the impact. It'll hurt, but serve me right.

I land on my knees and swear loudly as my tibia cracks. I get up, hissing with pain as it begins to reset. It'll be all right in a bit.

Suddenly it feels like my body has just been blasted with a billion grains of speeding, white-hot pebbles. I scream and fall to the forest floor, writhing in pain. I small, cloaked figure stands over me.

"Enough, Jane." A voice comes from behind the girl. The pain continues. I start to black out… "Jane!"

The pain leaves as quickly as it came. I hack up blood from the screaming. Somewhere, I hear a wolf howl in the distance as a blow to my head sends my senses scattering into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

(Mute)

I'm Mute, my name is Mute, I raised myself, I was trained by vampire killers, the blood of two races runs in my veins and I'm going to KILL you, I'm going to tear you to pieces and dance on your stinking ashes you filthy-

The cold hands of the Volturi leader leave my head. I slump. I have failed- no matter how hard I tried, Aro invaded my mind as easy as reading a book. He knows about Blade and Whistler, about the Cullens sheltering me, everything.

"I hate you." I hiss. "I HATE you!"

"I don't doubt it, my dear."

"My lord, my power… it seems to not…"

"I understand, Chelsea. This one's mind does not work like anything else we've come across."

"The Cullens and their friends will be here shortly, I don't doubt. Why don't we kill it now?" Says a vampire at Aro's side.

"Caius, Caius. You know that's not the way I do things. We'll give her a choice."

"How can you permit something so impure to enter our ranks?"  
"No fear, you filth. I'd rather die." I snarl. A hushed whisper spreads around the ranks of cloaked suckheads.

"You may change your mind. We have a little bargaining chip that may interest you."

"Listen, old timer, Alice and Edward will know EXACTLY where I am!" I hissed. A vampire at Aro's side lifts his hood and reveals a beautiful face framed by red hair.

"Hamish here has an extraordinary gift. He can deflect the gifts of our kind, which is why your dear Alice has had some trouble seeing our actions. It was he who stopped dear Jane getting carried away in the woods.

"Oh, thanks very much, I'm sure. But you watch your asses, they'll guess straight away where I am…" I stop for a moment. "That's what you want. You want the Cullens and the Quiletes to retaliate so you have an excuse to wipe them out!"  
"Yes and no." The one named Caius smiles like a snake. "Of course, we must defend ourselves, but any that prove to be… repentant will be welcome to walk away…"

"Or jump on the wagon. I see." I growl. "You'll have to kill me first." Aro claps his hands together happily.

"Cue bargaining chip!" He smiles. He turns to Jane. "Send for our friend."

She glares at me one last time before slinking down a corridor. It's dark.

"What the-" I begin. Aro holds up a hand.

"Hush, Mute. What can you smell?"

"Filthy stinking vampires."

"What else?" I glare at him, expecting a trick, and breathe deeply.

"Hang on… is that human?" I pick up a heartbeat from down the corridor, a pair of human footsteps not as graceful as Jane's.

"What else?" Aro insists. As the footsteps come closer, I pick up something clinging to the smell of human.

Weed.

Petrol.

"Impossible…" I whimper. The chamber starts to swim in front of my eyes, my breathing coming quick and fast. "No…"

A face framed by tousled brown hair and a pair of haunted dark eyes is suddenly illuminated by the light of the chamber.

(Scud)

I expected anger. Damn, I expected that girl to hate me. It's all I've ever been able to think about, since that night I've spent every night hating myself more than anyone has hated anyone.

I remember Blade standing over me. The vampires hadn't bitten me, they'd torn into me instead. I was pretty certain he was going to kill me, but I guess he thought it was more fitting to leave me bleeding.

I was found when Aro and his cronies came sniffing around hours later. By then I was on my way out, pretty much, kept thinking I heard Mute's voice calling for me. They patched me up, read my thoughts, reckoned I could be useful then kept me locked in this damn stone prison and now she's here, right in front of me. I know I'm bait to get her to make a horrible choice but god, it's good to see this girl again. My chest feels tight and for the first time in years I can feel tears tugging at my eyes.

She stares at me with shock, her eyes streaming. She makes a kind of choking sound and rushes at me, arms outstretched. I run forward, but before we get to each other Jane sends fiery stabs of pain rushing through my body. I scream and fall to the floor, hearing Mute's shout of fury. The pain is gone in a couple of seconds but I'm still gasping, lying on the cold stone floor. I open my screwed-up eyes and look up at Mute. She has her cool hands on my bare chest. She attempts to arrange the dark grey robe to hide the worst of the scars. She always hated my scars; it gave her so much pain to see them. I know the new ones from the base of my neck to my stomach look even worse. Tears fall from her eyes onto my skin. She looks so beautiful when she cries.

"Mute?" I choke. She smoothes back my hair and suddenly hugs me so hard I think my bones will break along with my heart.

"Blade said… Blade said he found… y-your… body." She sobs. I'm confused.

"Mute, B found me. I was cleaved up, but definitely alive…"

"He WHAT-"

Suddenly Aro claps his hands, half in applause and half to get our attention. Mute stands and pulls me up with her, her small, bony hand tight in mine. I hold on just as tight, trying to keep her beside me.

"And now you understand the delicacy of the situation." Aro smiles at Mute.

"You monster." Mute hisses.

"That hit a nerve, has it, hybrid?" Caius, that worm, sneers.

"Hit it hard enough for me to want to tear you apart with my teeth. Aro, I have a proposition for you."

"No bargaining, my dear. You have done us a great wrong. Either you join us, or you die. Consider yourself lucky."

"If I join you, Scud goes free."

There's a hush. Aro nods.

Oh, Mute. No... Can't you see I'd rather die than see you under Aro?

Suddenly, a tall, muscled man with black hair and furious dark eyes bursts in, following a flailing, flaming vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

(Seth)

Twenty-eight hours ago, I lost the centre of my existence.

There's been a hole torn right through the middle of me since she's been gone, and it makes me want to tear into those who took her. I think through my head every scenario of what could have happened, how much pain she could be in, how much of it was my fault.

All of it is my damn fault! One night on the reservation and now look!

I've broken away from Edward, Alice, Jasper, Jacob and Carlisle. The moment the two cars got into the city I got out of there before Jake could give me the order to stay. I'm staying human until I get there, letting the rage build and build inside me, boiling over. I'm shaking as I follow the scent of vampire to a large clock tower. I enter the building. A couple of them are hanging about a lift. I come up behind one and light him up instantly with the lighter and fluid I brought with me. He staggers away, howling, but eventually crumbles. His friend lunges for me. I throw the fluid in his face and hold him from behind, the lighter to his neck.

"Get me to them or I'll light you up like a pretty little firework." I murmur. He does what I say. Who wouldn't? I must look pretty crazy right now.

Down the lift, past a wide-eyed receptionist who begins to whimper when she sees us, along a corridor.

"Th-through here." The bloodsucker says. I light him up anyway and kick him through the door. He runs through, screaming, and I step in after him.

Mute is squaring up to Aro.

"No-" Mute begins, but it's too late. My wolf form takes my place and I'm charging Aro.

I hit him with satisfying force, throwing him back as I take his head clean off his shoulders. His body carries on clawing at me but I soon bite him into pieces. The vampires move in and attack.

I know Mute is fighting by my side, I can hear her yelling with triumph or fury I don't know. I throw another vampire to the side. It seems that we are keeping them at bay as the four Cullens and Jake charge in. Soon a fire is started and bits and pieces are hauled onto it. Some run- I think I can see Caius slinking away with a red-haired man and Jane in tow. In the meadow six years ago we could have lost, but we have taken them by surprise and without their backup. It's like a wolf among a flock of sheep.

As Edward and Jasper finish off the last of them I turn to look at Mute. Too late I see the vampire running up behind her… too late does she see the cloaked human jumping in front of her. Something snaps, and the young man is thrown aside.

I grab the vampire by the head and slam him continually on the ground before Edward and Jasper grab him. I turn to see Mute bending over the young man.

Straight away my heart sinks. It's him. Him. The only HIM in the world for Mute. But there's something wrong. I nudge her with my nose and she looks up at me with her beautiful, tear-filled eyes and throws her arms around my neck.

(Mute)

"Turn him, Carlisle." I whisper.

"Mute…"

"Carlisle, his back is broken, he's going to die! Please, I beg you…"

Scud begins to gasp.

"Mute…" He moans. I'm at his side again instantly, hating that his injuries are stopping me from cradling him. I run a hand down his arm, touching more raised scars. "Let me go, Mute. I'm scared..."

"No, no, NO!" I howl. This. Is. Not. HAPPENING. "Carlisle?"

"Not without him wanting it, Mute. I'm so sorry."

"Alice?" I beg.

"No." Scud whispers. Alice looks at me with wide, frightened golden eyes, slightly glazed over as she searches for the future. They come back into focus, determined.

"Alice..." Carlisle warns. She ignores him, grabs Scud's hand and presses her perfect, white teeth to it.


	7. Chapter 7

(Edward)

Alice was completely irresponsible.

She has turned a human without his permission, with Jasper in the room AND full well knowing that it would cause disquiet between us and the Quiletes. Though of course, due to the bonds of imprinting they cannot cause trouble for us but I doubt our relationship with Sam Ulley's pack will be fantastic for a while.

As for the boy himself, Scud, he is a burden. Although he has repented and seems to have receives a loyalty and bravery implant, what he did to Mute still burns in my mind. She has become something of a daughter to Bella and I. Bella's worrying about Renesmee being without a girl-friend is over. Also, we don't exactly have the facilities to look after a blood-crazed newborn. No more visits from Charlie Swan, and minimal exposure to Renesmee are unfortunately necessary. Mute is the only one who can control him, as her blood is not appealing to our kind she is the only person with a heartbeat that is completely safe around him.

Seth is unhappy. It confuses him because his main aim is Mute's happiness, and that relies on Scud. But he's now doomed to watch them together as he stands on the sidelines for what looks like eternity.

We're all anxious, because Hamish, Jane and Caius are still out there. Whatever they're planning, we don't know... we just have to stay alert and hope for the best.

It is early morning as I walk into the living room. Mute is in the middle of the sofa, Scud on one side, Seth on the other. She looked perfectly happy, snuggled up with them both- They looked tense, warring mentally with punching each other and avoiding upsetting Mute. I nod and smile at Seth and give Scud a passing glance. After a month his eyes are still blood red. They look at me, shadowed and wild despite the recent hunt.

Newborns. Can't do a damn thing with them.

The news starts blaring from the screen. I ignore it, but suddenly Mute and Scud jump up and stare wide-eyed at the screen.

"That is just another account if the brazen shootout that left at least four people dead..." The woman on the screen droned. Suddenly a piece of film was shown of a dark-skinned man in a black coat running away from a body lain in a road.

"OH MY GOD." Mute chokes. I read in the shocked thoughts of both Mute and Scud- it's Blade.

_Get Renesmee, Bella, Alice and Jacob. I need to talk to you all._

(Mute)

"I need to go. Alice, whatever you see, I need you to keep it to yourself, WHATEVER happens. Edward, again, whatever Alice sees, all of you need to stay put. Bella, because whatever happens Edward will tell you what's going on, and I want to say goodbye to the both of you together. Renesmee..." I hugged her, trying not to cry. "You're my best friend. I love you." I turned to Jacob. "I need you to give the alpha order for Seth to stay." Jacob shook his head.

"I can't-"

"Jake, if you don't, he'll die. Please." I gave them all a hug in turn. We were pretty far out from the Cullen house. I didn't look back as I turned away and settle myself on my motorbike. I started up but jolted. Scud was holding on to the back of the bike.

"Scud, you-" I didn't finish my sentence. For the first time since his transformation he crushed his lips to mine and kissed me.

"Stay safe." He murmured.


	8. Epilogue

(Mute)

You idiot, Blade.

Getting yourself splashed across the news like that. Stupid. Reckless. I wonder what happened.

I overtake a small blue Ford as I roar down the highway. The horn squeaks at me pathetically and I give the driver a two-fingered salute. I have zero patience for American drivers right now.

Why am I doing this? What drives me now- is it loyalty to help a friend obviously in need?

Or is it anger? Anger at a lie that tore me apart for months? If he hadn't lied, things would be different. It might have been better if he had killed Scud. The twisted web of love and loyalty that was a result of Scud coming back into my life was surely worse.

I don't know what's going to happen when I see Blade, but if… when I confront him, there will be a reckoning.

He hurt me, and despite the strange mechanism in my brain that fuels ridiculous loyalty, despite the bond we have that runs bone-deep, there will be a reckoning.

Count on it. Whoever is pulling the strings to plan his destruction this time, I doubt they'll have much to finish off.

Ripped apart in minutes What was built in seven years

_The ink scarred on your back_

_May as well have disappeared._

_For as long as I remember _

_You sold everything you own_

_But now you sold our friendship_

_YOU'RE ON YOUR FUCKING OWN._


End file.
